


Is it my luck again?

by Anonymous



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Shrek (Movies), Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Crack, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29542038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Shrek had left Nagito, leaving. He thought he caused problems. He was not happy, but knew what had to be done.Meanwhile Nagito was heartbroken, as he saw Shrek's note on the kitchen table.This was not happening again, not on Nagito's watch.
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Shrek (Shrek)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Anonymous





	Is it my luck again?

Nagito ran to the airport. He didn't want him to leave. Is this my luck again? He thought. He made it just in time to see Shrek boarding the plane.  
"Shrek!" Nagito's voice was shaky, you could hear his panic as he stopped to face Shrek.   
"Nagito, why are you here?" Shrek looked betrayed, hurt. There was silence. Nagito could not find words to describe his feelings. He never got those words right, not with Hajime at least.   
"Sherk, I understand why you would wanna leave me. I'm not that great, but I thought we had fun together? The laughter, was it all fake Shrek?" Nagito was wounded. Tears started forming in his eyes. His voice was extremely sad.   
"Sherk, haven't i made it obvious? I love you!" Nagito yelled. He closed his eyes, hoping that the ground would swallow him. He was embarrassed, how could someone love him? Suddenly, he felt Sherks soft lips touching his. It was a sweet kiss of true bliss. When they seperated, Sherk finally spoke.   
"It's fine, I'll come home to you Nagito." Shrek looked him in the eyes. Nagito felt like he was cared about, like he was safe. He laughed. 

"Let's go home then, Shrek."


End file.
